


You Make This Wish Come True

by RoseAmaranth



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Years, making wishes, new traditions, rolleigns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Seth and Roman at a New Year's party.





	You Make This Wish Come True

“You cheated! You fucking cheated!” Silence fell over the room as the pair glared at each other across the table. Someone coughed once, tried to muffle another, and then there was the click of the door as they stepped out. The party host, champagne glass in hand, glanced between them and shuffled on his feet. People's breathing could be heard in the room as they watched the two men sat at the coffee table.

“How dare you accuse me of cheating when we all know _you've_ had your fair share of foul play! Ask anyone in this room and they probably have a long list of stories about you and your dirty lying secrets. I'm sick of this.” Concerned friends of the pair stepped forward, but the smaller of the two men stood from the table, legs snapping to attention as his face reddened. 

“See? This is why I can't do this. You always do that! Every time I rightfully accuse you of something, you go and dig into my past mistakes. As if I haven't grown in the time you've known me. Why do I even bother?” Finally, the party host, sparkling purple hat sat askew on his slicked back hair, darted forward, some of the sparkling champagne spilling onto the glossy wood floor at his jerky movements.

“Guys, come on. Are you really going to pick a fight in front of all these people? Over something so...ridiculous?” Both men glared at the host, though the larger and often more laid-back of the two sighed and smiled. 

“He is right, Sethie. This is pretty silly. I mean, it's just a game, uce.” Seth flopped back onto the ground and frowned at the cards splayed out on the table. He didn't understand how it had happened, but somehow Roman had beaten him at his best game. Roman, of course, was quick to agree with their host since that would stop the argument before it could really get going, and while Seth hated to lose, even he could admit there was no point starting a fight over it.

He still thought Roman cheated, but that could wait for the car ride home. 

“Okay, fine. But don't think I'm going to let this slide. I just don't want to ruin Mike's party. Sorry, man.” Mike, the esteemed host, smiled at both of them and raised his glass.

“To peace and love and less cheating in 2019!” Everyone laughed and cheered, including Seth and Roman. They cleaned up the cards just as the ball began to drop. People scrambled for more champagne (or water in the case of a few people who didn't drink) and a hand to hold. Everyone knew the tradition of the New Year.

“Here. What are you wishing for at midnight?” Seth cocked a brow as he accepted the bubbly liquid in the skinny tall glass. 

“Wishing for? Isn't that birthdays? I think you're confusing your holidays, babe.” Roman chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“At midnight, you think of the one thing you really want in the year to come. It sends that energy into the universe and maybe, just maybe, you'll get your wish. It helps, of course, if you seal it with a kiss from your true love, but that's extra credit.” Now Seth snorted and leaned his head against Roman's solid warmth. His boyfriend was forever making up traditions for them, and while Seth usually gave him a hard time over it, he secretly loved that he was always trying to start new things for them. It made him think to the future, to the two of them one day married and carrying out these ridiculous traditions with a family of their own. 

“Sure, babe. I'll make a wish at the stroke of midnight. Do I tell anyone?” Roman hugged him close briefly and pressed his mouth against his head.

“Nah. Just think it really hard in your mind. Send it into the universe.” The ball was nearing the countdown zone, Mike hurrying around the room to make sure everyone had a glass of sweet bubbly champagne before taking the hand of his wife and kissing their daughter on the nose softly. Seth suddenly knew exactly what his wish was going to be for the new year.

A wedding. Or, at least, a proposal. He was certain he had found 'the one', and he wanted 2019 to be the year.

“Here we go!” Seth and Roman joined hands and added their voices to the hundred or so others in the gorgeous living room, all eyes on the huge TV screwed to the wall. The ball sparkled as it slowly descended, going from bubblegum pink to forest green to a shiny candy apple red in the blink of an eye. Seth raised his voice to join Roman's, spurred on by the excitement in the other man's face. Before he had met the tall strapping Samoan, Seth had been apathetic towards holiday celebrations of any sort. He spent his Fourth of Julys and Valentine's Days in the gym, while his Thanksgivings and Christmases were spent with his mother and father, and neither of them was huge on either holiday. 

Being with Roman had opened his eyes to what holidays were really about – family. Roman had a huge family who was very close to each other, so many holidays were spent around a table, plates filled with so much food it was hard to find room for dessert. There was noise and endless conversation all around them, Roman never letting his hand go in case Seth freaked out or just needed space from the constant crowd of very friendly Samoan and Italian people. It had been so different, yet so exciting. 

Roman made holidays enjoyable again. Seth knew for sure that them, forever, was meant to be. 

“Ready?” Seth squeezed Roman's hand just as “Happy New Year!” rose from the room in one excited voice, and couples embraced all around them. He closed his eyes and wished as hard as he could, even so much as imagining his wish floating off into space, hopefully returning one day and making him the happiest man on Earth. He jumped when lips pressed against his and he opened his eyes to see an amused Roman watching him.

“Sorry. I couldn't resist. Did you make your wish?” Seth pouted.

“I was in the middle of sending it to the Universe when you kissed me, you oaf. Now we'll never know if it will come true.” Roman leaned in and glanced around conspiratorially.

“So...what did you wish for?” Seth jerked away and tisked him.

“Nope. Not telling. You'll have to find out. Did you make yours?” Roman nodded and looked away shyly. It was a weird thing to see on the man considering he was almost 300 hundred pounds and the most badass dude in the room. Seth knew he was one of the few that go to see the vulnerable side of him, a fact that had him glowing in pride.

“Good. Now, let's seal it with a proper kiss since some people can't stick to their own traditions!” Roman cupped his jaw and pulled him close, but just as their lips were going to touch, he spoke.

“I wished for a mailbox that reads 'Mr. and Mr. Reigns'. Or, I guess it could be Rollins, though I'm pretty sure Reigns is a million times better.” Seth felt heat wash over his body. That sounded pretty much exactly what he wished for. Well, except for the horrendous mailbox.

“We'll hyphenate it obviously.” Roman drew back and searched his face for a moment.

“That....doesn't scare you? Surprise you? Make you want to move back to Indiana?” Seth snorted, pushing down a growing ball of anxiety and excitement in his chest.

“Iowa. I'm from Iowa, babe. And no. Not really. I mean, it may be annoying when filling out forms since that will be a pretty long last name, but there are worse things.” Roman rolled his eyes and stepped further away, though he still kept an arm around Seth's waist.

“You know what I meant, Rollins.” Seth sighed and tugged Roman back to him, looking around quickly before settling his gaze on Roman's socked feet.

“No. Marriage doesn't scare me, so long as it's with you. But, doesn't you speaking it out-loud kind of void it?” Roman kissed his cheek and shrugged.

“I don't really know the rules on made-up traditions, but I imagine it'll work itself out.” Seth grinned triumphantly.

“So you admit it's made up! Finally!” Roman punched his arm before leading them over to the snack table, picking up some fancy finger food and feeding it to Seth.

“Shut up. I'm trying to start something new. You're my test dummy.” Seth shoved a chocolate goody across Roman's cheek and glared.

“Oh, because I'm such a dummy? We'll see what that gets you this New Years evening.” Roman scoffed.

“Like you'll be able to stay up long enough to _get_ to bed. We both know I'll end up carrying you after crashing out on the couch. Don't pretend there was any other option.” Seth shrugged and smiled up at Roman.

“Still want to be mister Reigns-Rollins?” Roman crossed his arms.

“I'd take 'Mister Rollins' over that mess. But we have time to change your mind. I mean, to decide.” Seth snorted before devouring something else and leading them over to the couch where he would most definitely fall asleep on Roman's shoulder and would wake up the next morning wrapped in those strong arms. And honestly? He wouldn't have it any other way.

Except, of course, with them sharing a last name. But hey, they had a whole year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the fluffy cute stuff! I'm trying to get back into my groove, so expect updates to my WIPs to come soon. And possibly for new stuff too!
> 
> I hope everyone has a wonderful year! <3


End file.
